<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Lyssie" by riddlemedumb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908053">"Lyssie"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlemedumb/pseuds/riddlemedumb'>riddlemedumb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlemedumb/pseuds/riddlemedumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sirius Black!"</p><p>"Lyssie!"</p><p>"I told you to stop calling me that!"</p><p>"I can't, Kitten! My mind has already made 'Lyssie' your new name. No objections!"</p><p>He looked so confident, yet so stubborn! Elysse just wanted to wipe the smirk off his face, but he looked so happy. </p><p>"SIRIUS!"</p><p>"You can call me Padfoot. Or Siri, whichever you feel comfortable with"</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"SIRI-DON'T TAKE HIM! H-HE WOULD NEVER!"</p><p>Elysse felt her heart ripping with every step, the wizards took Sirius away. She tried to reach for him, hand extending and fingers spaced out.</p><p>This couldn't be happening. No....He wouldn't....</p><p> </p><p>"𝙸 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝙻𝚢𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚎! 𝙸 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕!"</p><p> </p><p>(Credits go to JK Rowling for all of the Marauders characters. I own Elysse Mayfield)</p><p>(WARNING: 18+++ This story contains MATURE content, such as mature language, and explicit scenes)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Lyssie"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before you read, please look at the following.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WARNING:</p>
<p>This story is MATURE! I recommend not reading it, if you are under the age of 14. If you don't feel comfortable with my story, then just leave. My motivation for writing drops when people report my stories, and Wattpad emails me.</p>
<p>STORY CONTAINS</p>
<p>EXPLICIT SCENES</p>
<p>DETAILS OF SLIGHT GORE</p>
<p>MATURE LANGUAGE</p>
<p>MATURE HUMOR</p>
<p>ABUSE</p>
<p>If you don't like any of that, then that's okay! Just leave this page and don't report it, please. Reporting stories just makes other readers feel upset, that they didn't get to read it.</p>
<p>This is INCREDIBLY, slow burn. It takes a while for them to even acknowledge each other, but it becomes good, I promise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Summary</p>
<p>Elysse Mayfield and Sirius Black—not enemies but not friends. Known as typical classmates, neither has any preferred feelings towards one another. The only way they've ever interacted, was James Potter's and Lily Evans' rivalry.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hello, darlings! I'm Vanny, by the way!</p>
<p>I WILL be adding warnings at the beginning of chapters, at what trigger it would have. For example, a spicy chapter would have a spicy warning. But, mature language is THROUGHOUT the story! I'm also adding this book on Ao3 and Inkitt, so if Wattpad decides to take it down, then you can find it there!</p>
<p>Also, I wanted to let you know, I have not read, "All The Young Dudes", by MsKingBean89 on Ao3. If you recognize some parts of my story which WERE in ATYD, I do not mean to copy. All of my ideas are MY OWN, and if something comes up which is similar, I have not read the book. Just wanted to say that before people come at me. Since I haven't read it, some small parts about characters might be different than they were in ATYD.</p>
<p>Now, I present to you...</p>
<p>LYSSIE</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>